The Stone and the Flower
by Ialwaysaslutforcats
Summary: Trisha and Hohenheim share a date night and make it official
1. Chapter 1

We can change

We'll be able to change

I'm sure of it

We really are weak creatures, but that's why we strive to become stronger

Even if you feel it's useless, each step we take leads to something great.

Hohenheim fiddled nervously with his tie as he lingered at the end of the front garden path. The garden was pretty, Trisha's mother had always made sure the flowers were well presented. He never really did dating, but Trisha was different. When he looked at her she was a like a ray of sunshine. She lit up his whole world. He loved her auburn hair that had glints of red when it caught the light. The way she smiled made him feel all warm inside, he smiled idiotically. His nerves set he almost marched to her door and knocked firmly. He was met by her mother. She wore an apron, had brown hair (just like her daughters) and her eyes crinkled in delight when she saw him. She welcomed him and called for Trisha to come down. They made polite conversation and Hohenheim was started to relax a little.

As he heard a creak he looked up. There he saw her coming down the stairs, her hair was loose and wavy. She wore a cute dress with small pockets and bows on the outside. She smiled when she saw him, her youthful glow brightened the room with an intoxicating affect. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she reached for his hand and asked, "Shall we go." She shyly looked down, but on seeing him speechless and seemingly unable to move gently grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house. As they walked down the path she called goodbye to her mother who was desperately waving a camera and begging for 'just one picture'.

As they walked towards the café in town they were silent. Hohenheim ran through a million ideas for conversation in his head but failed to settle on even one. Him, a man who was once a slave boy and was immortal. Thwarted by a twenty-something human, she looked at him sweetly and slid her hand into his. It felt so good, her and him, hand in hand. As natural as time turning. She faced forward again, but until she had seen the glimpse of red on his cheeks at the sweet intimacy of the albeit limited touch. He began to speak, "so, what do you do in a town like this?" He asked, his face looking determined.

She glanced up, "Not much, to be honest!" Trisha exclaimed, throwing her head back and laughing, "It's a pretty small town." She pointed to a small grocery shop, where a woman waved at her. She waved back and continued, "I work there part time, until, well, life happens." She sighed.

"What about you? What do you do, oh mysterious Hohenheim?" She giggled and squeezed his hand. He balked and stuttered, "Well, I travel, mostly." He wondered how much he could tell her, or should. He had never told anyone his true story, mostly because they would have thought him mad. But he felt like he could tell her everything!

She frowned at this response, "You've got to be a bit more interesting than that! All my past boyfriends have been extremely interesting!"

They paused and he looked at her. She was half looking, half glancing at him. She was biting her lip and looked sheepish but daringly at him. "Does this mean?" He started to ask, but she was too quick.

She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. Her lips were hot and moist. Her tongue darted daringly into his mouth and he could feel himself pull her closer to his great frame. She broke the kiss, slightly flushed and out of breath.

She whispered sweetly, with a hint of the hidden seductress, "Its official, now tell me everything."

He stared at her in disbelief. She was the single most amazing person in the world right now. Not only was she sweet, but she was also deliciously devilish and she had awoken in him a hope for humanity he had long thought had died. She alone had fanned the flames of his desire and his hope for living.

He pulled her close to his chest in a tight embrace and whispered, "You are my world, if there's hope for humanity, that means there's hope for me. And hope for us." He smiled, a single tear rolled down his face, she smiled back at him, wiped the tear away and said, "Indeed there is!"

And with that they continued down the road, chatting and glancing now and again at one another. Hohenheim due to disbelief and Trisha to love.


	2. Chapter 2

Hohenheim stood at the front of the church, his hands clasped together at his front. From any onlooker he would have seemed almost stern in the face of such a beautiful day. He held himself as taught as a string, but he was wound too tight. Hohenheim was on the edge of a huge ugly tears. He couldn't believe it. He had been on this world for longer than he cared to recall and all he could think of was how amazed he was. That Trisha had just waltzed into his life, like a leaf on the wind, and changed him forever. A hush fell over the church, and as the music started to play Hohenheim stared dead ahead. He knew if he saw her he would cry.

He heard gasps of joy and such wonderful comments, how lucky he was to win the hand of such a beautiful woman. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked. He was awestruck. She was wearing a clean, crisp white gown that bellowed with hundreds of metres of material from her waist. She had a bouquet of bronze chrysanthemum, forget-me-not, larkspur and orange blossoms. They contrasted like autumnal colours against the purity of the dress. She was beaming at him, her eyes twinkled mischievously under the subtle make-up and her natural beauty. He could feel hot and heavy tears start to form, but before they could fall she embraced him a tight hug.

Everyone 'awed' and they held one another. She pulled her face close to his ear and whispered, "The time for tears is an age away my love, plus, I have a surprise." She pulled away slightly and rested her hand on her skirt where her belly was. He widened his eyes, surprised, shocked and amazed. He placed his hand over hers and whispered, "Is it true?"

She smirked and replied, "Yes, all we have dreamed of. It's finally happened." She smiled again, a tear fell from her eye, he wiped it away. Hohenheim said to her, "As long as I live will always love and protect you," he paused, placing a hand over hers, "And our children."

She laughed and kissed him, "I love you, you old stone, you!"

With that they broke their embrace and continued with the ceremony. They snatched glances at one another during the nuptials. He noticed she really was glowing, she was almost ethereal. He wished he could protect her from the world, his world.

But for now they united as one person, with a simple, "I do!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare - Part 1

Hohenheim woke soaked in a cold sweat, he sat abruptly upright, flinging the covers off him in an attempt to cool down. He gasped and caught his breath. Trisha, woken by his frenzied movement rubbed her eyes and asked, "What's wrong dear?"

He stared at her, but his eyes were stuck in a place of torment. All he could see was the past he had hoped to forget, the nightmare he had just woken from. Trisha placed her hands on his heavily breathing torso and stroked his chest. "It's okay, "She cooed, "Just a dream. You're here with me now. It's all fine. The baby's happy and I'm happy, what more could you want?" She beamed at him, radiant even at this ungodly hour. At the mention of the baby Hohenheim could feel himself go white. He saw her small hand on the fledgling bump and he pulled his wife into a tight embrace. She was shocked but hugged him back, as best she could, tightly.

"What was the dream?" she murmured into his shoulder. He merely shook his head and she could feel hot, wet tears roll onto her back. She hugged him even stronger, if only she could give him her strength. Share his pain the burden of his existence, but he never like to talk about it. After all, he had lived so many lives, and lost so many. Why, when she had met him he was disillusioned and passive about humans and his own existence. But she had made it her mission to make him whole again. And now they had a beautiful house, a baby on the way and life couldn't be sweeter. She only wished she could have the baby sooner, if only to bring him that last bit of hope he needed.

They broke the hug, his face was red, and she sweetly wiped the tears away and kissed him on the cheek. "Just remember what you have now," She sternly but supportively told him. "I am going no-where, and you are going to look after us," she paused to grab his hand and place it on her belly, "me and our little gemstone." She smiled and saw his face brighten, just a little. The fear was still there, of what she didn't know and no capability of understanding. But she did her best, and that was enough for him, no them.

Hohenheim smiled back and squeezed his hand slightly, the pressure made the baby kick. His eyes widened in happiness. But inside he was tinged with sadness and loss. He was blessed to have Trisha and this new hope, but he had lost so much. He hugged Trisha again and kissed her forehead.

"Thank-you for saving me." He stated, his voice full of gratitude. She merely kissed him, then said "As long as we have each other, we can weather anything life throws at us! Philosophers stone or not, ha-ha!"

He smiled again, and overcome with love for his wife kissed her deeply and tenderly, she in turn kissed him. Before they could continue she broke the kiss and laughed, "Just need to go pee!"

Hohenheim couldn't believe how much he loved her as he watched his pregnant wife waddle slightly to bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Hohenheim had dreamed of Xerxes. Of the tall buildings in gothic design, with the amazing palace and the workshop in which he had practiced alchemy his whole life. He had dreamt of the day that had changed everything. When he had been so proud of the king. They had finally, after all these years of hard work and planning created the right conditions. But once the red lighting had raised around him to dream turned dark. He being pulled into a sea by the bodies of his friends and family. Then he looked around him the sea was in fact just bodies. All screaming in anguish. They were all saying one thing. Help me.

He saw himself at the top of the sea, laughing manically as spurts of red flew in his body. He pointed at his body in the sea and laughed. He moved the body of his wife and children to float next to him. They all screamed open mouthed at him as this giant kissed them each in turn on the mouth. They went slowly more still as the kiss lasted longer. Until they left lifeless onto the bulging masses below. Their eyes and mouths open and distended. He screamed at them, and himself to stop the slaughter. The giant merely laughed and echoed in his own voice.

"You gave me this power, you wanted to help the king and make me free. "It's all YOUR fault!" he cackled and pointed at his family. "Their dead because of you! They are all dead, because you wanted to better yourself."

As the giant pointed at him accusingly Hohenheim screamed in agony. He woke suddenly covered in sweat and with Trisha's soft and warm hand on his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

The bleeding had started on the Monday. Now it was Friday and only 5 months into her pregnancy Trisha was losing the baby. They sat in hospital as she lay on a bed with nurses frantically trying everything to stop the contractions and the bleeding. Hohenheim exuded a relatively calm exterior, to comfort his increasingly frantic wife. But inside he was crumbling. They had named the baby for god sake, he had talked to it through the bump. They were both so excited to bring a life into the world. He had been given a new chance to have and protect a family. And now, with every drop of blood and contraction it was one step further away. He squeezed Trisha's hand tight, as if attempting to stop time. Finally at 7pm on the last Sunday in August Trisha gave birth to a tiny little girl. She was so small she fit inside Hohenheim hand three times over. As the staff sadly started to wrap up the child and take her away Trisha demanded to see her. They looked slightly annoyed but obliged. She held the child and opened the wrapping to see her face. She planted a kiss softly on the baby and said "Goodnight, my angel. We'll see each other in heaven."

Hohenheim went over to the bed and held them both in his arms. He felt Trisha's shoulders start to fall heavily, her breathing became shallow and she started to cry hot and heavy tears. He handed the baby, his child, back to the nurses. Her face was so small. She was perfect, well almost. He kissed her head and whispered, "I'm so sorry we never got to hear your voice Willow."

He reached over to hold Trisha close as they both wept heavily. The sheets and pillows were stained with the salty tears they shed over their departed daughter. He held Trisha as she wept until she fell asleep. Her face was red and blotchy, and her eyes swollen. He marched out of the room. How could this have happened? He wracked his brain to come up with reasons and what they could do to fix this. He was a philosopher's stone, why couldn't he save his own daughter. He slammed his fist into the wall and in a flurry of tears fell to the floor. He stopped for hours, he must have dozed off at one point. He dreamt of his daughter and Trisha running around their home. Them baking cookies and looking at his books.

His books! He gasped and realised he knew what he could do. He hurriedly ran into his wives room and poked his head around the door, she was still sound asleep. But much more calm and tranquil now. He left a note and quickly went home to study. He knew exactly what he needed to do, he just needed to work out how to do it.

*a few hours later*

Trisha woke up, she heard the sound of a baby crying and reached out almost instinctively for her child. Her breasts felt heavy with milk. She gasped, recalling the events of the previous day and yelled out. "Honey, where are you?" She could feel herself start to shake, she reached to the bed side cabinet for a cardigan and saw the note. She picked it up.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, to us.

We didn't deserve this pain.

I will fix this.

I love you.

H x"

She looked sadly and confused at the letter, what was so important that he would leave her like this. She needed him. She hoped it was a bloody good excuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Hohenheim had spent the night in deep study with his books, and he had found the answer, and exactly how to do it. On the way home he stopped by the market to pick up some food and supplies. Trisha looked at his list in the car. She was still annoyed by his disappearance the day before. The first part of the list seemed pretty normal; broccoli, cabbage, pasta, tomatoes, flour (both), milk, eggs. But as she scanned down she saw other things, things she didn't even know what they were! Ammonia, Carbon, Lime, Phosphorous, Salt, Iron and Silicon. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Why do we need all these things?" she asked. Hohenheim turned pale white as she asked. He sat in the car and said, "I can explain why. It's to, to…"

He trailed off. He could see her grow more suspicious. "Well spit it out then," she said, almost aggressively. He widened his eyes in fear and said, "Well, it's to bring Willow back. I want to transmute out baby."

Trisha's mouth fell open in shock. Bring her child back with alchemy. She placed her hands on her empty bump. She could still feel the after effects of the pregnancy. Her breasts ached with sadness that she had not been given a chance to even feed her child. The cramps were a bitter-sweet reminder of what had happened. Her child was gone, but was in her husband's power to bring her back to them. Her face grew stoic as she said, "If that's what you think is right. Do it." She looked at him as he smiled at her. It pained her, all she could see was her child's eyes. Hohenheim said, "Well, I'll go get some bits. You wait here and rest." He patted her hand and kissed her. It made her heart flutter.

Trisha sat in the car wondering if what they wanted to do would work. Or if it was even right. God had taken away their child. For what reason she did not know. She wanted so much to see the face of her little Willow again. But, human transmutation. Even the name made her shiver. It felt wrong. What would the consequences be? He had explained best he could alchemy, the only parts she understood a little was the concept of equivalent exchange. What price would they, no he have to give in order to have their baby back?

When they got home he asked her if she was hungry. She refused food. She watched as he drew out the circle in their front room. He had had to move the armour and other furniture to make space. He measured out all the ingredients and lay them out. He looked like a hopeful child. So excited at the possibility of a new discovery, despite the soul destroying reason behind it.

He turned to face her, wiped his brow and said, "Final stage now, all we need to do it put our blood in with the mixture and I'll do the rest. Make sure you stay back, I want you to be safe." He moved toward her with a knife. He handed it to her and beaconed her over to a pot of what looked like ashes. "This is what humans are made of?" she asked, shakily.

He nodded grimly, "Humans are pretty base, to be honest." He said and swiftly apologised as he saw the look on his wives face. "Sorry, old habits die hard I guess." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Are you ready? All you have to do is cut your finger and drop the blood in the mix." He smiled supportively.

But Trisha stepped back. "No." she said.

He looked shocked, "But I thought you agreed, to see our daughter?" His eyes started to water as he looked at the resolve on his wives face. She pulled him away from the set up and into the corridor. She looked at him, he was trembling.

"I know that your, your trying to do the right thing. That your trying to fix this, but this is not a thing that can be fixed." She reached for his hand and held it tight. It was the most they had touched in over 24 hours. "For whatever reason, this child did not live." She felt herself start to cry. "No, Willow did not live. But there is a reason and doing this might not bring her back. And it may even take you away from me." She started to weep, he pulled her close and they both drew strength from the mutual warmth of one another. "I can't lose you as well." She mumbled incoherently into his chest.

He sighed heavily as tears fell from his face onto his wives shoulder. "I just, I just wanted to make you happy. I couldn't even make her live, I just thought if I could use my power to bring her back, we could be a family." He could feel his breathing grow heavy and shallow. "Before you life meant nothing, existence meant nothing. I felt nothing. Thanks to you I have felt warmth, compassion, love and so much more. And this. This raw emptiness inside. I was so excited to have a child to raise with you. And now she's gone." They both fell to the floor, holding one another so tight. Rooting themselves in each other. "I'm so sorry I put you through this, this is wrong. She's gone and we just have to, to, to deal with that." They both wept heavily, their tears attempting to fill a raw void of loss. But it could never be filled with the sad salty tears of grief. A few minutes later they leant heavily against the wall of the corridor. Unable to move, afraid to face the mistake they almost made in the front room or face the reminder of their child in the back room of the nursery.

They just sat and looked at each other, their hands firmly interlocked. Yes this was painful and they missed their daughter terribly. But together they could face anything. And they would.


	7. Chapter 7

They sat on the bed. Trisha clasped his hand tightly as she stared at the timer on the bed side table. When it rang she sighed and looked at Hohenheim and onto the pregnancy test on the bed. His eyes looked so hopeful, after all they had done everything they could to get pregnant. It had to happen this time. Then the single red line appeared. She sobbed and put her hands to her face. Hohenheim held her as she cried. It had been their fifth month of trying, and the longer this went on the less they felt they couldn't build up hope each time. It was too soul destroying.

Later that night he held her to him as they went to sleep. He stroked her hair, her eyes flickered slightly as thoughts bubbled into her head. At one point he felt her stroke his arm. He looked across but she was still asleep. He sighed deeply, settling more comfortably into the bed. He pondered how empty the house felt since they had lost Willow. It was nearly the anniversary of her death and he couldn't help but wonder the affect that day would have on Trisha if they hadn't conceived by then.

Over the next few days Trisha's mood seemed to change like the wind. One minute she was busy making her amazing tart for dinner. Then the next she was yelling at the carrots because she'd dropped them. And then crying because they didn't have any carrots in the house to cook. Hohenheim wasn't sure if he was helping but he did the best she could. Trisha just felt like a bomb that was about to go off.

On the morning of an important party, Pinaco Rockbell's 40th, where they got the chance to dress up in fancy dress Trisha was sick. She was throwing up violently and couldn't hold any food. Hohenheim stayed at home to look after her, after sending their apologies. But when her fever got higher he took her to the hospital. They rushed her in and did all the routine tests. All Hohenheim could do was watch as his wife was poked and prodded, with no results. He felt so useless.

A few days later, Trisha was at home still ill in bed. They received a phone call.

"Hello, this is Doctor Rockbell calling from the hospital. Can I speak to Mr Hohenheim please?"

Hohenheim was pleased to hear his friends name but the fact they were calling at all was worrying. "It's me," He said gruffly. "What is it, is it about Trisha?"

The voice at the other end laughed, "Hey! Just wanted to let you know what was wrong with her. Well, not wrong. But it looks like we're both in the same boat."

Hohenheim felt confused, "So this is good news?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes my friend, in 6 months you and Trisha are going to have a baby! She's pregnant. Get some vitamins in her and she'll be fine." Dr Rockbell chucked as he delivered this news. Thinking of his heavily pregnant wife.

"Thank-you!" Hohenheim said, and he hung up then fell to the floor. "It's a miracle…" He murmured to himself.

The he ran to their room and grabbed his wife into a bear hug, she was sweaty and her hair was disgusting, she was also slightly annoyed to be woken by him in such a barbaric way. But she smiled all the same at his bug cheesy grin!

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked sitting to be more comfortable.

He merely grinned more and yelled, "We're pregnant!" He grabbed her into a hug again and he could feel his shoulder to grow wet. He pulled away. Trisha was crying, but this time they were tears of joy.

"We did it!" She said, smiling amazed at him, "We fucking did it!"

*9 months later*

Trisha and Hohenheim stared at their baby. He was a big one, 10 pounds and 11 ounces. He had golden hair and eyes, and a stupid cute little flick that had recently started to spring in his hair. When he was asleep he had a habit of resting his hand on his belly, and he was such a happy child. But when he had a strop you knew about it.

Despite the sheer exhaustion and the energy it took to meet little Edwards needs they were happy. The void and emptiness in the house and their hearts that had been left behind by Willow was slowly being filled by this precious little boy.

They looked at one another and kissed. Both Hohenheim could hardly believe that they had not only Ed but another one on the way. Hohenheim felt so happy, he felt like he didn't deserve this. He finally had his family, and boy did it feel good.


	8. Chapter 8

Hohenheim had been feeling worse than normal about his, condition. He had been blessed with 2 amazing and talented children and a beautiful wife. Him and Trisha had sat in bed last night and as they talked he realised that he couldn't do this. He wanted to grow old and die with her. He didn't want his sons to ask why daddy didn't age. He wanted to hold grandchildren in his arms proudly, as wrinkly as his beloved Trisha. He had hinted at this as they talked.

The next day he woke up and got dressed, ready to go to work. When he saw his sons and Trisha assembled in the front room. With a photographer in front of them. She came up to him as he opened the door to the room. She smiled sweetly and said, "No matter what happens, I want you to remember this day. You have 2 very independent sons who love you very much, and Edwards is so much like you it's almost like you twins!" She giggled.

She handed him Edward. His legs wiggled as he was held. He looked up at his dad and laughed. Then blew a raspberry at him with his mouth. Trisha laughed again. She was holding their second born Alphonse. He was such a sucker for following his brother around. And Ed was amazing with him.

"This picture of all of us will remind you, my dear, that we always had this. You were loved so much by your family and we were blessed to have you in our lives." Trisha simply stated, as if this could fix all that was wrong with him. She kissed him on the cheek and deftly adjusted his tie that Edward had been haphazardly playing with. "You're my gorgeous husband and I couldn't pick a better person to be my lover to help me raise children with."

And with that he looked straight at the camera, as the shutter went down he could feel the emotions overwhelm him as tears rolled down his face.

*a few weeks later*

As Hohenheim looked at the picture Trisha had ordered his mind was made up. For better or worse he could make himself mortal, and die with her and raise his children right. Just like he should and would have done in xerces had that damned dwarf in the flask not stolen his right and his family!

He would tell Trisha later. Although he knew she wouldn't be pleased.


	9. Chapter 9

Hohenheim had gone outside to fix the swing. Ed had broken it earlier by deciding it would be a great idea to throw himself like superman onto the seat to 'fly'. Long story short the swing was broken and he had hurt his arm and was given a medicinal lolly pop. As he sat on the branch he looked over the horizon as the sun set. The sky was a rainbow of orange, red and yellow and it lit up the sky like a bright fire. As Hohenheim fixed the rope to the tree he noticed the dark that followed. It was deep and foreboding. As the sun set it seemed to swallow the day and leave only the dark and cold might ahead. He shuddered, then fell as he remembered where he was. He hit the ground with a loud thump. As he got up and brushed himself off he saw Trisha giggling behind her hand. He scowled at her but then beamed as he got caught up in how silly he looked and how cute she was.

He stood and moved over to her. He took her hand, "There's something I need to say."

She sighed, looked at the ground sadly, and as if she knew what he was thinking. "What is it dear?" She asked, her eyes twinkling, reflecting the ebbing sunset. As he started to speak, he could see the bright hues leave the reflection in her eyes. "I am leaving, I want to get my, no, a body that can die with you." He pulled her closer. "It kills me to think that one day I will bury you and my face will never have changed, bury our boys even."

He pulled back, expecting a slap or a disapproving look. Instead all he saw a disappointment and sadness on the normally cheerful face of his wife. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You understand right. I will come back. And together, we will withstand anything." She sniffed and looked at him. His eyes were so earnest. He could see all he wanted was a normal life, with her and Ed and Al. She smiled at him, wiped the tear away from his face and said, "I'll wait for you." She meant it with every fibre of her body. Even if she grew into an old woman, she would always wait for him.

They looked at one another. Both feeling overwhelmed with sadness but also hope. She knew he would be back, and they would be together. All she had to do was wait for him.

"Let's go to bed, Mr Hohenheim." She said, winking cheekily as she pulled him into the house.

"Only if you join me in the shower first, Mrs Hohenheim!" He said saucily, as he picked her up and carried her over the threshold. Just like when they were newlyweds.

As they shut the door their laughter could be heard from the top of the house. Ed and Alphonse both murmured in their sleep. As if they were aware of the implications of their father's choice on their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 6 AM. Hohenheim had been unable to sleep all night. He had tossed and turned. It was because, today was the day. He was all set to leave. Yet when he looked at his fair Trisha's still face and on the faces of his boys he couldn't bear to leave. He must make is resolve strong, if he was to be a good father and husband, then he needed a mortal body. She had accepted him, but would his boys? And how would Trisha feel as she grew older, but he stayed looking young. He shuddered at the thought of her rejection. No, he needed to do this.

He grabbed his suitcase and went downstairs. He put his suitcase in the hallway near the door and then went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He made her waffles, then grabbed some honey and chocolate, added her tea to the tray and went upstairs. He sat on the bed and gently shook her shoulder. As she woke up her eyes fluttered like confused butterflies. She wiped eyes and yawned. She blinked at the tray in front of her and smiled as she realised he had made her breakfast in bed. Not just anything, her favourite. He had even added an orange rose to the tray. She happily picked up the rose and smelt it, the smell made her jump for joy. She had a good catch here.

As she happily ate the scrumptious display of food, Hohenheim sat on the bed. He smiled at her with such warmth that she felt blessed. Despite the fact he was leaving, he was doing it for her. If he could become mortal for her, then she could wait for him. When she finished Hohenheim took the tray downstairs and washed up as Trisha got dressed. When she came down she looked ravishing. It was all he could do not to take her in his arms and make love on the kitchen table.

"Your hair looks nice, really frames your face." He said, admiring the way it lay on one shoulder in a low bunch.

She blushed furiously and said, "Thank-you, husband dear. It's all the range, all the mums are wearing it like this!" she giggled, as she did her eyes closed and her face lit up. He loved her SO much.

"Come here you," he said and he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. As they got closer he lifted her up and she sat on the kitchen counter as they exerted all their passions into this final kiss. As the clock chimed half past she pulled away, laughed and said huskily, "You'd better go, the boys will wake soon." She stroked his face. He looked down sadly. "You sure you don't want to say goodbye?"

His lip trembled slightly, "No, I'd just confuse them."

As the walked to the door, Trisha and Hohenheim could hear the tip tap of small footsteps. Al and Ed came into the corridor. Al was half awake, his thumb in his mouth, his other hand clutching his brothers. Ed was wide awake, in his eyes you could see he was ready to seize the day. As he saw Hohenheim at the door he smiled then looked confused when he saw how sad both him and his mother were. Hohenheim felt he was about to break out into tears. So he pushed his glasses up, picked up his briefcase and opened the door. As he walked away he could sense Trisha wishing him luck as the door slammed shut. He could hear the sounds of Edward as he pulled his mother into the kitchen for breakfast. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen while he was away. But he was sure Trisha was an amazing mother. If he never came back, as long as they had her nothing could go wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

As Hohenheim gazed at his wife's grave he could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, eyes that had seen too much pain. Yet he felt like his heart was breaking all over again. He knelt, his grief bringing him to his knees. As if he was begging to a God he didn't believe in. He wasn't sure what for, his fair Trisha in his arms again, to see her dance and smile and kiss him. To have a way to be rid of his damned immortality, so he never had to leave in the first place. If only he had been there, then Ed and al might not have.

He paused his thoughts, his mind wandered to the smouldering wreck that was once his family home. He had built precious memories there and Ed had decided to steal those. No, he stopped himself, Ed is just a young boy, who made a monumental mistake. He must forgive him, he'd lived through worse betrayals than that after all.

He stood and tilted his head back. He felt tears roll of his face and wet his beard. He recalled the reason he had fallen for Trisha, his Trisha. She had brought him hope, when he had given up on humanity. They all seemed so stupid and trivial. He shuddered at the thought now. She had reminded him that although they were all the things he thought and knew them to be, they were also so much more. The kind existed among the brutal and harsh, the intelligent and progressives lived in a world of fools and love and companionship could spin even straw into gold.

He smiled, she had changed his world, her, so insignificant and small. She was the wonder, not the philosopher's stones or the thing in the jar. Her love was so pure and kind that he had wanted to bring a family into the world, and cherish them forever. He blinked the tear away and sighed. That's why he had left, to make it so him and Trisha could die together, side by side. So he could see his boys grow up into bright students, who loved and were loved.

Instead all he got was a burnt down house and a grave stone, and two boys who seemed to hate him.

If only he had never left.


	12. Chapter 12

Hohenheim made the long journey back to Resembool, to visit his wife for the last time. He stood at the entrance to the grave yard and he felt his heart grow heavy. He pondered this feeling and wondering if this was the weight of just one life. He hadn't felt merely his own in so long. He was so tired, but a strange peace enveloped him. He walked to the grave and stood before her. He couldn't believe she'd been gone for so long. He suddenly felt heavy and fell to kneeling, his bag beside him.

"Oh Trisha!" He said. "I'm home, I miss you. The way you used to make me smile after a long day at work. Or your face when you had just woken and you still were sleepy. How you would curl closer to me in bed." He smiled at the though.

"Edward called me father, although he did say rotten before it!" He chuckled a little. "They've grown so much. My boys, our boys, they did such a terrible thing. But Ed refused to use the last of my life force or a philosopher's stone to bring Al back. I'm so proud." He wiped a tear that had collected in his eye.

"I'm so glad I met you, and we made such a beautiful family. It was lovely while it lasted. But ever since meeting you, and seeing our boys out there fighting for what's right. Well I've come to realise that I am happy to be alive." The wind whipped his hair and he could feel a chill blowing in as night fell.

"I have led a long life, full of things you cannot begin to imagine. But it wasn't until I met you and my sons that it was fulfilling. It has been enough." He paused and reaching into his briefcase to pick up and place the flowers on Trisha's grave. They were roses, orange ones. Always were her favourites. Whenever he bought them home she'd rush up to him, give him the biggest kiss and then for the next half an hour carefully clip and arrange them. The house was full of the rich smell for days after they'd died. Every time he smelt them, he thought of his Trisha, her glowing smile.

"Thank-you Trisha. You were my rock and without you I might never have saved the world. We created those amazing boys who saved everyone with their passion and scheming." He stopped and laughed hollowly, sadly. "But sure enough… I don't want to die. There really is no hope for me!"

He looked over the orange sunset and took in the view. The farmhouse in the distance, where Pinaco had raised his boys and Winry so well. The hill where their house had once stood. The memories which would turn to dust with the ash and with him. "It's just that, I want to meet my grandchildren. I want you to see their little faces. How much they'll be like Ed or Al. Or Winry!" He added, laughing slightly.

He sighed, "Oh well, maybe we'll be able to watch them together. From wherever you are and I am shortly heading." He placed his head up against the tomb stone. "To us my love, let us have our fortune in heaven."

And with that he felt himself start to fall asleep into a deep dream. A dream of the great beyond.


End file.
